The present invention relates to a curtain airbag apparatus for a car, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag apparatus for a car, which is capable of preventing floating of an airbag deployed between a passenger and a sidewall of the car.
In general, an airbag is installed at the center of a steering wheel or in a crash pad in front of a passenger's seat, and serves to protect the upper bodies and faces of a driver and a passenger in case of a collision accident. In order to maximize the passenger protection effect by the airbag, another airbag is also installed at the side of the seat or a roof side rail, and protects the passenger from a shock applied by a lateral collision or oblique collision.
Among the airbags, the airbag installed in the roof side rail is referred to as a curtain airbag. The reason why the airbag is referred to as the curtain airbag is that the curtain airbag has the shape of a curtain installed on a window to cover door glass, when completely deployed downward from the roof side rail.
When a collision accident occurs, a control unit recognizing the collision accident through a shock sensor triggers an inflator. Then, the inflator generates gas, and the generated gas is introduced into a cushion of the curtain airbag apparatus. Therefore, the cushion of the curtain airbag apparatus is deployed to protect a passenger.
Since a conventional curtain airbag apparatus for a commercial vehicle has a larger vertical length than a curtain airbag apparatus for a car, the conventional curtain airbag apparatus tends to excessively loosen. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2008-0008109 published on Jan. 23, 2008 and entitled “Cushion of curtain airbag apparatus”.